Wyoming
In another part of the territory, a group of bank robbers were fleeing from a heist when they stumbled upon the town sheriff, a man named Manser. They ruthlessly gunned the sheriff down and his young daughter Kate was sent to an orphanage. When Kate turned eighteen, she left the orphanage and began a lifelong quest tracking down each man responsible for her father's death. In her travels she came to be known as Cinnamon. Around the turn of the century, Steve Savage was raised by his father in Mustang River, Wyoming, and became a consummate marksman. As an adult, Savage would be banished from Mustang River for fighting. When World War 1 broke out, he would enter the Army Air Corps and become the flying ace know as the Balloon Buster. In 1904, Cheyenne became the site of one of the most infamous murders in American history. Outlaw George Barrow tracked retired bounty hunter Jonah Hex down to a saloon where he found Hex in the middle of a poker game. Barrow withdrew a double-barrel shotgun and fired two shots into Hex's stomach, ending a career that had lasted more than fifty years. DC Special Series #16 In the post-WWI era, Greg Sanders was born and raised in Avalanche Junction, Wyoming. As an adult, Saunders left Wyoming to become a well-known country music singer/songwriter, but he returned when his sheriff father was killed by bandits, and donned the guise of Vigilante to avenge his father. In modern times, the Weather Wizard built a weather control station in Goldville, Wyoming, blanketing the area with incredible amounts of snow and cutting it off from the rest of the nation. He demanded money from Goldville's citizens, threatening to worsen the weather if they did not pay, but he was defeated by the Elongated Man and Kid Flash.Flash (Volume 1) #130 Around the time of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Professor Thomas Oscar Morrow had a laboratory base near Rock Springs, Wyoming. -based private investigator Harold Halston discovered a mysterious man buying real estate in the area was secretly Vandal Savage. Savage murdered Halston, but the murder was witnessed by the Flash (who was running across the country), and this eventually lead to the downfall of Savage's scheme. Angela Roth established her own ranch in the valley of Jackson Hole. Roth's ranch served as a sanctuary for young women who had lost their way in life and hoped to eke out a new existence for themselves. While tending to her responsibilities at the ranch, Roth and her charges were attacked by members of the Wildebeest Society. Accompanying them was a powerful malignant force of energy similar to the Soul Self generated by Roth's daughter Raven. This lion-shaped entity attacked and slaughtered nearly everyone at the ranch. Roth was surprised to discover a powerful energy locked inside of her own body that prevented the adversaries from doing her any serious harm. This was later revealed to be the soul of the late Azarathian spiritual leader, Azar. New Titans #73 The otherdimensional monster Abraxis influenced twelve disgruntled people to gather in the valley of Devil's Bones in Wyoming and summon him to Earth. Once he arrived, he transformed the twelve into his Daemen. Shortly following the "Infinite Crisis" event, an evil coven known as the Pentacle encased the entire Wyoming town of Riverrock inside an impenetrable bubble of pure hemoglobin. They held the town hostage and prepared to sacrifice several townsfolk as part of an elaborate ritual to summon the Lord of Light. The newly formed supernatural champions Shadowpact entered the blood sphere (with the help of the Phantom Stranger) and fought the Pentacle, ultimately saving the town of Rivverrock. When Pentacle leader Strega's blood dome collapsed, the Shadowpact discovered that more than a year's worth of time had passed. Shadowpact #1-3 | PointsOfInterest = * Avalanche Junction * Cheyenne * Devil's Bones * Goldville * Jackson Hole * Mustang River * Riverrock | Residents = * Angela "Arella" Roth * Cinnamon * Harold Halston * Jonah Hex * Racer * T.O. Morrow * Vigilante (Greg Sanders) * Wyoming Kid * Steve Savage (Balloon Buster) | Notes = * placed Littleville in Wyoming, but that's never been reflected in any comic story. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:U.S. States